Dueling Bonds
by yugioh judai
Summary: This is the story of 3 friends brought together by dueling set in the world of Yu-Gi-Oh GX my first story please r/r
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Anthos has been a duelist for years now as he tries to enroll for duel academy his journey begins. Along the way he will experince new challenges trials and the test of friendship .


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Awaking out of bed on a sunny day Anthos emerged out of bed ready to start his journey to someday be the greatest duelist. He had heard that Duel Academy was holding their annual enrollment weeks ago and has been prepared for this day for years. Five years have passed since the legendary student and champion Jayden Yuki graced the halls of Duel Academy any many students remember him to this day as well as people across the world for his triumph over Darkness.

Anthos walked out of his room to the bathroom to get a hot shower and clean up. "Man I better be ready for this Ive been practicing for weeks and I hope I get in." 30min later he walked up to his dresser grab his deck looked at the mirror again. " Ok deck this is what it comes down to." Anthos was a short with short brown hair and brown eyes he wore a Battle City style dueldisk, and as he reached for his deck to he felt a slight sensation inside him. "Whoa what was that" and without notice he dropped his cards. He leaned over to pick them up. ( This is the last thing I need to happen being all jumpy and careless.) As he was thinking he suddenly was caught staring at a card laying face up. He smiled when he recognized the familiar image picked it up with the other and walked out of his room.

"Well this looks like the place". Looking around he saw a small building about the size of a elementary school with about 3 lines of Duelist standing waiting patiently. "Next please keep the lines moving and don't lose your place. We need all applicants to complete their examination match today." Looks like I just made it said Anthos looking up at the examiners. Getting in line he started feeling nervous looking at all the possibly soon to be students and one caught his eye. " Wow look at that guy he is tall he must be at least 6 feet." Wow your new around here apparently said a voice behind him. Turning around he say a guy about his height with messy brown hair glasses wearing a hoddie and also a different style dueldisk then the one Anthos had. " Why do say that and hey what kind of disk is that." Oh this I had to this given to me by a great duelist when I was younger said the strange man. " It really looks cool by the way Im Anthos. Im Raphen nice to meet you he said as they shook hands. " Now to answer your question about him over there pointing to the large duelist that's Keybenz he's a crazy duelist he's got like tons of cards and decks too. You mean you have dueled him before asked Anthos? Only once and he beet me with this insane combo its hard to explain but you would have to see it.

Ok you in line please come this way said one of the examiners and form another line we will be starting in a few minutes. What luck there starting another line and its right here sweet will be up there soon said Raphen!" Walking into the building Anthos saw two examiners holding a notepad. They walked up to him and said " Name Please." Im Anthos he said looking at the examiner wearing a blue vest and dark shades. "OK you well be dueling in examine field 5 please your deck in the slot up ahead to ensure your not using any illegal cards. Now time has passed since cards where banned for being to power full so the only cards you couldn't use where fake cards. He placed his deck in the slot suddenly the small machine looking like an x ray machine you would see at an airport started to glow and make noises. After a min the green light came on and the examiner gave him a thumbs up and handed his deck back to him.

Walking on to the field Anthos heard a loud speaker over head asking if he was ready? " You bet ive been waiting for this so lets get started." The duel arena suddenly open up and all around him where many students and teachers with their eyes on him as well as other fields. I hope your not afraid of a little attention said the loud speaker now heres is your opponent he said' and out of a doorway raising up came

A mechanical looking robot with two arms a head and no feet. It hovered over to Anthos an ask him to please insert his deck while handing Anthos his own deck by retracting cards from a cylinder shaped duel disk. " Please shuffle cards before beginning the match it said as it took Anthoses cards and automatically shuffling instantly then handing them back as Anthos nearly was dropping them but manged to regain himself and did so as well then handed them back. Both opponents walked back to there respective spots and stared each other down. Begin duel the robot said and both players activated there duel disks . " This is it this is what ive been preparing for so lets DUEL!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Begin duel as the robot drew his sixth card and life point counter showing 4000 points summon Machina Gearframe 1800/0 in attack mode. When this monster is summoned is I can add any Machina monster to my hand except another Gearframe so ill add Machina Soldier and set I facedown and end turn. My draw said Anthos as he drew his sixth card he could feel most of the students and teachers staring at him waiting for him to make a move. " I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman 1600/1400 in attack mode. Suddenly a loud gasp could be heard through the entire arena as manys observers looked shock at the sight of Anthoses monster.

No way he runs Elemental Hero's that's insane said one student. I think he's just a poser copying Jayden said another. Yeah your right I bet he looses quickly. " Next I equipped him with Spark Blaster and using the effect to fire one shot to switch and put your monster in defense mode." As he said this his Sparkman fired a shot that seemed to force the stronger Gearframe to its knees. " Now that's its weaker ill activate the spell card H Heated Heart increasing my monster by 500 points and for this turn only he can inflict piercing damaged too. Now my hero attack his monster as he commanded Sparkman fired a shot that sent damaged threw his monster right at the computer weaking him down to 1900 life points. Ill place a card face down and end my turn said Anthos.

"My move and I activate the Trap Card Call Of The Haunted to Ressurect my monster but im not done yet. Next I activate the the spell Bound Of Brothers by paying 1000 LP dropping me to 900 I can special summon two Machine type monsters from my deck and ill chose Machina Defender 1200/1800 and Commander Covington 1000/600 next I activate Double Summon allowing me to summon two monsters this turn and ill choose Machina Sniper 1800/800 and Machina Soldier 1600/1500 . " Whoa he summoned 5 monsters in one turn that's impressive said Anthos. Next I activate my Commanders effect by sending by sending sniper Soldier and Defender I can summon from my deck Machina Force 4600/4100in atk mode. Now by paying 1000 LP I can have my Force attack you. Check your score you don't have enough to to pay so I guess I lucked out. Maybe not I play the spell Dian Keto the cure master to increase my points to 1000 so I can pay for my atk this turn."

His monster released its hands to launce multiple blast coming straight for his Sparkman but Anthos activated his facedown card. " I play the Trap card Mirror Gate to swap are monsters for this turn so I get your Machina Force and all its points." Suddenly the robot started to short circuit but that's was caused by his Sparkman colliding with Anthoses Machina monster and before you know Sparkman was destroyed and the duel robot lost all its LP. " And the winner of the match with out losing any damage is Anthos and because of your superb dueling you are awarded The Ranking of Obelisk blue so congratulations".

Many students wear in shock of this outcome. Anthos won his match and didn't take any damage and most students even said Jayden during his exam didn't accomplish that. " Now that was impressive as few students actually were impressed by his performance one who seemed to notice was another fellow blue student hight up and the stands with dark black hair and green eyes. " Since he is in are dorm Im gonna find out if he is for real im tired of facing weak opponents. Now applicant please proceed to the Obelisk Blue waiting area to receive your new jacket and duel disk as well as boarding pass for the fairy to depart to Duel Academy". As Anthos did as he was told he could not keep him self from being excited he no longer had no worries but instead complete confidence in him self but little did he know his Journey was about to begin.

**So far what do you think I know another Hero Duelist But Jayden is my favorite Chracter so please R/R ill Update as much as I can .**


	4. Chapter 4

**( I have read the reviews and let me say as far as the grammar and spelling this is the first time I have type and or written in a long tome so please bare with that as for the rest of the comments I have taken note and have decided to change the main characters deck.)**

As Anthos was walking off the field and headed to receive his new Obelisk Uniform and duel disk the mysterious dark haired green eyed female was walking out of the arena and down to meet some of hair fellow students. She walked over to what appeared to be to other students wearing yellow uniforms. " Ok boys we have a chance at striking some real cash and maybe cards if we can get our hands on that kinds deck. Now Dempa and Sempa you know your roles got it." Yes your lordship we will corner him once he is on the fairy departing for duel academy and make him an offer he can't refuse said the duo. Very well do not fail me the female said with a deep dark voice.

Anthos walked up to the long line after already receiving is stuff and was already about to bored the fairy. Hey Anthos over here man said a familiar voice. " Oh hey Raphen how did you do in your match you know I didn't take any life point damage at all. No way bro that's epic I barely passed mine. So what dorm are you in I going into Obelisk Blue what about you. Im in Ra yellow so I guess we might not see each other much. Its ok we can hang out like after school and stuff man its cool." Attention students please begin to board the fairy to duel academy we will be departing in 30 min said the loud speaker.

A while had passed and Anthos decided to go for a walk on the lower deck of the ship. " Man I can't believe I won that duel like that my elemental hero never let me down, and as long as I have my deck I can over come anyone." That's exactly what I was thinking said a voice behind him. It was the dark haired girl with green eyes as she look over Anthos. " Hey Im Anthos and who might you be miss. Oh me I am just some one who gets whatever they want. I don't understand what your saying. Oh you will NOW!" Suddenly two figures appeared from behind him and one grab him while the other started attacking him with punches to his midsection. Anthos fought and struggled to no avail. Each punch got him closer to the floor and before he knew it he was released dropping to the floor but the beating continued. It was hard to believe that no other students where around to witness these actions. But out of no where one of the two brutes fell to the ground. " Hey who are you this doesn't concern you at all. Oh I believe is does." Its was Keybenz the large student who was waiting in line earlier. " Now for you as well. We don't have time for this lets go but before we leave well take this off his hands." She reached down grab anthoses deck out of his duel disk and ran off before Keybenz could not even let go of the other brute in his hand before the girl ran off. Looking down he picked up the fallen Anthos and before picking him up he saw a single card in Anthoses hand. He must of held on to this with his life I have to get him to someone who can help said Keybenz.

Luckily the ship had an on board infirmary and Anthos was taken there by the Keybenz. Anthos was unconscious from the beating so was un aware of what happened to him. He awoke 20 min later in a bed with a dark haired women wearing an Obelisk blue jacket open showing a red under shirt and dark blue pants. How are you feeling Anthos said the women in an caring concerned tone. " My name is Nurse Akura but you may call me Ms. Akura I am Nurse Fontaines assistant." How do you think I feel Anthos said in a angry voice. " I just got hell beaten out me by a bunch of Ra loser students and some women who I never even met. Well you would have sufferd more physical damage if not for this nice young man who saved you." Anthos looked around to see Keybens standing on the other side checking Anthoses duel disk for damages. " Hey your Keybenz right thanks for the save back there. No problem but call me K for short." Listen K I need a favor from you Anthos said in a serious tone. "I need you to help me build another deck to go after those punks for what they did to me. How can I do that. Well Thanks you I have my prized card back and I started a deck but its not finished yet I have enough monsters but I need the spell and traps so here take this." Anthos reached in to his pants pocket and handed K a list of cards he needed. " I was planning on using this some time but my hero deck has never let me down so could you please find these cards I will pay you back when I can." K took the list and said don't worry about it I just think its not cool when people attack and steel others cards like that. My Aukura when will we be at duel academy said K. " We should be there in about 2 hours pending no complications. Good because K I want that deck as soon as possible I am going to find those two and teach them a lesson they will never forget." K motion to him and proceeded to begin his journey to find the cards to finish Anthoses deck.

An hour later K returned with the cards showed them to Anthos who smiled kind of devilsh he took them plus the one card he saved from his beating and got up as even as the nurse advised him not to. " Anthos your not better you need to wait here." But he ignored her and left on his own. He walked up and down the ship searching each room of each deck before he stumbled across the trio up on the first part of the ship. They were laughing and joking about what they just accomplished and didn't even see the next thing coming for them.

" Hey punks didn't think you would see me again did you. Hey its that new kid we took the cards from to bad we already made some decent trades for those cards he had. But doesn't he seem different from before. It was true since his beating Anthos seemed much different from his nice goofy self he was more darker and meaner and really had a chip on his shoulder. " Im here to duel your boss there for payback of what you did to me. Hey know one demands a duel from are mistress if you wana face her you have to go through us first" said the duo. " Find by me ill take either of you on it doesn't matter until I get my revenge . So you had another deck all along we should have searched you but that guy got in our way so we never had the chance, oh well doesn't matter now does it. Before we begin this duel said Anthos mind introducing your self before we I stomp you into nothing. " He seems confident well im Dempa and that's my twin brother Sempa back there. And who is your boss" Anthos ordered. " Well if you must know Anthos im Alessa and you were just another victim so its nothing personal we just needed your deck you wouldn't believe how many new kids we have done this too your know different my minions will take care of you quickly we have about 45 min until were at duel academy so this won't take long. Find by me as Anthos armed his duel disk and Dempa did the same as well. Ready to loose punk its payback time said Anthos.

**Anthos 4000 Dempa 4000**

My Draw said Dempa and I'll start by summing **Gemini Summoner **in atk mode **1500/0 **and placing 1 card face down. That's your move said Anthos sarcastically now watch as I summon **Koa'ki Meiru Powerhand **in atk mode **2100/1600.** Whoa what is that monster I've never seen that before said Sempa watching the duel. Your about to find out cause I atk with with him as Power Hand Launched its drill like hand into the summoner inflicting 600 points of damage. But the summoner survived the atk anyway. " Hey why isn't your monster destroyed. Well my summoner can't be destroyed in battle once per turn its safe from your atk. Oh well said Anthos Ill lay 1 card face down and end my turn. But that activated my summoners effect by paying 500 life points I can summon another Gemini monster this turn and ill choose **Future Samurai 1600/1200. **Now wait till you see what I can do kid your gonna wished you stayed away from us.


	5. Chapter 5

**(Sorry for the late updates had writers block for a while r/r plz) **

"During my end phase to keep my monster in play I must reveal a normal trap which I do buy showing this card.

**Anthos 4000 Dempa 2900**

Its my move" Dempa says as he draws a card from his deck. "I summon my **Future Samurai **now since he has been summoned again I can activate his effect but that's not my intentions as I activate my face down card Gemini boost increasing my Samurai by 700 points. Now attack his power hand." with ease the samurai sliced Anthoses monster with ease.

**Anthos 3800 Dempa 2900**

"Next my Summoner will attack you directly" his monster lashed out a water type of spell attack which hit Anthos knocking him down by 1500 points of damage.

**Anthos 2300 Dempa 2900**

I end my turn, and I activate my Summoners ability by paying another 500 I summon my **Gemini Soldier **500/300 Fine I draw and I set 1 monster facedown and set 1 card face down and end my turn. I draw said Dempa and I summon my Gemini Soldier now my Samurai attack his facedown monster." As Dempas monster swung his blade it hit a dead stop on the facedown monster. " Whats that card , that's my **Koa'ki Meiru Speeder **and it has 2300 defense so I am not beat yet , oh I disagree by activating the quickplay spell Gemini Spark by offering my soldier I can destroy one monster on the field and I choose your speeder. Not yet I play my counter trap Iron Core Luster which negates your spell by revealing the Iron Core of Koa'ki Meiru spell in my hand. The spell was destroyed saving Anthoses monster but Dempa still had other plans. " I activate my samurais effect by removing my soldier from the graveyard I can destroy your speeder main phase 2. Anthoses speeder was destroyed, he was faced with 2 monsters and he had nothing his next draw would be his last chance possibly. " I draw" he looked at the card smirked and said " I summon **Koa'Ki Meiru **Ice 1900/1200 in atk mode now I activate his ability by discarding one card in my hand like my core spell I can destroy 1 monster that was special summoned and ill choose your samurai." As he Anthos monster let out and icy blast that froze and shattered Dempas monster. " Now attack his summoner ice with frozen sword slash.

**Anthos 2300 Dempa 2500**

Next ill place a card facedown and reveal the continuous spell in my hand to keep ice in play. During your end phase ill pay 500 points too summon my **Infinity Dark 1500/1200** said Dempa who was getting extremely angry but who could blame him this rookie was at par with everything Dempa did not to mention he was extremely tired of Anthoses new found attitude. " What s wrong Dempa can face an opponent with out having to sneak up and jump them from behind like you did to me. Trust me when I am threw with you I am going after your boss next" which Anthos gave Alessa a glare and just for a second she could have swore his eyes where different colors. " This can't be the same guy know way he must have a brother or something that looks like him yeah I am sure those eyes where brown now there a dark red.

Well its my turn kid and I sacrifice my two monsters to summon **Phoenix Gearfried **2800/2200 to the field in atk mode." It was his strongest monster yet his ace card and it stood tall with its white and red armor." Now I equipped him with the supervise spell card activating his ability without having to do a second summon. Now attack his ice and rid his field of monsters.

**Anthos 1400 Dempa 2500**

I end my turn." Now he was in trouble facing the strongest monster as of yet and but he just stared dead on at both the monster and his opponent with no fear showing. " Well that's a power full monster you have I have to give you credit you actually might be a worthy challenge for me but know this I am threw going soft and this next turn is my last he said by drawing and activating his facedown card Core Reinforcement reviving my power hand but his not sticking around as I sacrifice him to summon **Koa'ki Meiru Rooklord** 2800/2200 in atk mode. Now I activate his effect by removing a core monster from my graveyard I can destroy up too 2 cards on your field so good by to your spell and Gearfried." But suddenly Dempas monster returned "hey what happened. Allow me to share with you my supervise effect when sent to the graveyard I can special summon a Normal monster so I choose to bring back my Gearfried since in the graveyard Gemini monsters are treated as normal types so my card fit's the type so basically are monsters are the same atk so you can,t win this turn sorry but your plans were foiled and I shouldn't be surprised by a lower class duelist regardless of being in the blue dorms. You know said Anthos when I said this would end I was lying so let me continue my turn by activating the quickplay spell Koa'ki Meiru Initialize tributing my rook lord to bring my Iron Core spell tp my hand from my deck. Now observe my strongest monster I remove my Iron Core from play to special summon **Koa'ki Meiru Maximus **3000/2500 and during my main phase I can destroy 1 card on your field and its time get rid of that for good so maximus do your job" which it did by letting out a large roar shattering his monster and only card on the field. " Now attack his life points directly.

Dempa 0

Ahhhhhh Dempa yelled as he fell to the ground face first. I warned you not to mess with me now your next women he said to Alessa which she had no reason facing him now she motion for Sempa to grab his brother and get back to there rooms on the ship but before she walked away she had 1 thing to say. " You may have won but this means nothing you will be nothing but a footnote to me so take this win and cherish it because Ill never duel you so just forget it." She turned to leave but suddenly Anthos leaped in the air and right in front of her shocking the girl but more importantly those eyes of Anthoses where blood red and he looked her in the eyes but suddenly a flash came from behind them as K and some duel academy authorities ran up shining flashlights and warning everyone to cease the actions and return to there rooms but as 1 of the officials looked up at Anthos the red eyes back to brown. " Its ok guys we chatted and they apologized for there actions and said they would leave him alone which surprised Alessa but as Anthoses was walking by he had a hold of her looked at her into the face and said softly " This is far from over you will be made to suffer a far worse then being expelled." he walked away motioning to K to head back to there rooms but the trio just looked in shocked and proceeded to make there way to there room as well. Back in Anthoses room he was looking at the mirror washing his face off thinking( Well it took a little help from those three but trust me Anthos its better this way you will realize this one day so take a seat as I am in control now.) Please don't hurt no one this time he said in his mind its gonna be hard explaining that my body is actually inhabited by 2 souls instead of 1. ( Just keep quiet for now and I will help you out but remember are deal you help me achieve my goal of finding the Sacred Beast Cards so I can get back to my dimension ok.) Yeah I got it so I will call on you when I am in trouble but I am duelist remember and I kept your card safe so don't make me sorry ok. (Yeah I got it ok). " Hey Anthos are you talking to your self said k as he was asked to stay and make sure Anthos was ok from his beating earlier. Yeah I am so when will we be at Duel Academy K asked Anthos. Well the nurse said less than an hour so are you ready asked k. " Yep I am I can t wait till we arrive as he looked out the window up at the dark sky with a smile of his own on his face.


End file.
